Seikon no sei
by Mayu Miname
Summary: Varios años han pasado de los incidentes de Qwaser , Mafuyu y Sasha ya estan casados y tienen un hijo , pero no todo es de color de rosa , porque la vida de Mafuyu esta muriendo poco a poco... La historia son de las aventuras de hijo de Sasha y MAfuyu, que intentara salvar a su madre ...con la ayuda de una muchacha comun y corriente que le hara la vida imponsible a este...Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Seikon no Qwaser sei-koppu seibo  
  
Prologo:

Ya había pasado tres años del incidente de la espada de María y también del trueno de Magdala. Viviendo en una enorme casa una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos morado preparaba a su marido su plato favorito el Bosch , cortando la verduras y siendo observado por el muchacho que era más bajo que ella , pero ahora se había pegado el estirón y ya no tenía su cara de niño ahora era un hombre , observando a la mujer con sus ojos verdes esmeralda, el ser un qwaser que controla el hierro a su voluntad y estar con la mujer que ama era lo mejor en especial el tomar soma solo para él, disfrutar esos pechos que eran solo del.  
-Falta mucho Mafuyu – dijo el hombre acercándose a la muchacha y colocando su rostro cerca del cuello de la pelirroja .  
- Ya estará, se paciente – dijo la mujer sonriendo con ternura y alejando al muchacho para que sentara.  
- Para ser una esposa, debes ser más cariñosa- dijo en un refunfuño mirando bajo.  
-¡Eso no tiene que ver! – dijo lazando la cuchara a la cara del hombre.  
-¡Que es lo que te ocurre mujer! – dijo enojado levantándose  
- Mafuyu-chan , Sasha-kun – dijo una voz dulce apareciendo en la cocina una mujer de enorme pechos , su cabello era de color azul oscuro y sus ojos rojos. – Ya esta listo la cena- dijo sonriendo viendo a la joven pareja peleando como era habitual , un suspiro salio de la boca de Tomo.  
- ¡Tonto niño de Tundra!-grito enojado la pelirroja jalando le las mejillas al hombre que estaba siendo golpeado por su esposa.  
Ya habiendo pasado quince minutos todos estaban sentado cenando , una ambiente de armonía reinaba habiendo terminado. Mafuyu se levanto para retirar los platos para lavarlos al caminar hacia el lavaplatos.

El sonido de los platos se escucharon Sasha ,Tomo se levantaron de forma rápida a ver que había sucedido y al lado de ellos una mano en el suelo estaba ahí,

Capítulo I: La extraña chica de intercambio …

En un aeropuerto un muchacho de 12 años estaba sentado en una mesa de un pequeño restaurant comiendo una pastel que había pedido al lado de él, tenía una maleta de un tamaño grande, dentro de ella había armas como arco y flechas, hierro y entre cosas , además de su ropa ,que debía usar.

Con una enorme vena en su cien por su molestia, lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de ir a un nuevo instituto y quedarse en una residencia de una persona rara y para rematar vestirse de niña.

-_¡No le podían dar esta misión a otra persona! ¡Porque me dieron esto , mas encima el hecho que mi estúpido padre estará con mi madre! ¡Maldito viejo!_ – pensó, doblando con rabia la cuchara.

Era hijo del hombre que más odiaba en todo el planeta su nombre era Oribe Alexander Nikolaevich Sasha, hijo de Alexander Nikolaevich Sasha y Oribe Mafuyu.

Para sus doces años odiaba con todo el odio a su padre pero ante todo ser qwaser, y desear la muerte a su padre por haberlo metido en este mundo de peleas , aunque lo hacía por un buen motivo , su madre he estado enferma por ser la portadora de la espada de María que la ha ido debilitando , de a poco por culpa que la guadaña de María había sido activada hace 8 años , haciendo que esta le robara vida a su madre, teniendo la misión de destruir a la portadora de esta terrible arma , también el hecho que el arco de Eva estaba siendo buscado por los adeptos para abrir el portal de Edén donde se encuentra la virgen Tsarastin , si se juntaba todas las piezas podían abrir este portal , pero el hecho de que también la guadaña podia abrir el portal haciendo que al juntar todas las piezas apareciera la llave para abrir el portal. Se hacía más difícil ya que había rumores que se conocía el paradero de estas armas y sus portadores haciendo más complicada la misión.  
Regresando su mente al presente viendo el pastel le iba a dar una pequeña cucharada cuando sintió que alguien se caía encima del.  
Abriendo sus ojos de par en par encontrando se con unos de color claros como la arena de mar, su cabello castaño claro, cayendo en su rostro. La muchacha se levantó y mirando con sorpresa el accidente que tuvo con él se arrodillo.  
-Gomenasai – dijo haciendo una reverencia – Te compensare tu postre – dijo sacando de su chaqueta de color celeste unos billetes y dejando lo en el suelo, miro su reloj color rosado claro la hora y apareciendo un rostro de susto – ¡Mierda es tarde!- dijo volviendo a correr.  
El muchacho quedo con más venitas y mirando con odio el dinero - ¡Como si fuera mendigo! .- grito lazando un enorme basurero al piso haciendo un enorme desastre, todo las personas que transitaban quedaron sorprendidos por el acto del muchacho haciendo un caso omiso a la escena siguieron con su camino.

Camino yendo hacia los baños y mirando para ambos lados se metió al de chicas, rojo uno de esto y abriendo la maleta para colocarse el "traje" un tic en el ojo le vino a su ojo.  
- ¡Ni muerto me coloco esto!- se escuchó en todo el baño.

Esperando afuera donde los pasajeros que llegaban, estaba un hombre de cabellos castaños, ojos de color verde oscuro, usaba lentes que lo hacían ver intelectual.  
Las puertas se abrieron de par en par apareciendo una adolecente de cabellos grises, ojos de color verde, usaba una falda larga con una blusa de color gris, llevando una enorme maleta ,llegando al hombre. Deteniendo se frente a él. – Muy buenos días, usted debe ser el señor Oikawa, perdón por la tardanza mi nombre es Oribe Alexandra Nikolaevich Sasha – dijo haciendo una reverencia.  
- No hay problema-dijo sonriendo el hombre para después cambiar su semblante a uno de molesto- ¡Ah esa niña le dije que no fuera por ahí! porque se perdería- dijo buscando en su pantalones un celular marcando el número, colocando este en el oído-¡Aaaah me acabo de acordar que no usa celular ella!- dijo en un gruñido.  
- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con ella?-pregunté  
- Se perdió, estaba tan emocionada que tú ibas a llegar que salió del auto antes de que me estacionara para ir a buscarte, pero ella se pierde muy fácil – dijo en un tono desgano  
-Y como se ve – dijo  
- Pues-dijo

-¡Papa! – grito una voz ambos nos giraron para ver a una muchacha corriendo hasta llegar a nosotros, cansada de tanto correr y tratando de retomar el aire, levanto su vista para vernos.  
Su cabello castaño claro suelto llegando le a los hombros, un poleron celeste usaba , sus mejillas coloradas por la carrera que había hecho, una falda de jeans, un reloj rosado claro en su muñeca izquierda , y sus ojos de color arena como la playa .  
_  
¡Es la estúpida que choco conmigo!  
_- ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no salgas corriendo!- le regaño el hombre, la muchacha bajo sus hombros y su cabeza apenada.  
-Gomen es que estaba muy emocionada y salí – dijo riendo de forma nerviosa, y se percató de mi presencia. Se acercó a mí y sonrió con una sonrisa un poco tonta … -  
_Que chica más tonta, si piensa que seré su amigo ni muerto … no me junto con gente tonta  
_- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Oikawa Ayumu – dijo  
- el gusto es mío , mi nombre es Oribe Alexandra Nikolaevich Sasha- dijo con mi voz de mujer  
_¡Vaya mierda con esta voz juro que matare al jefe de Athos!  
_-¡Qué lindo nombre tienes y eres muy linda!- dijo sonriendo

_Si crees que con adularme conseguirás mi amistad no te funcionara._

- Llevas una maleta muy grande, ¿te la llevo?- me pregunto observando con curiosidad la maleta que tenía como si ella pudiera con el peso que llevaba. Solo suspire – No gracias , yo puedo llevarla- le dije.  
Nos subimos al auto, donde fui sometido a un monton de preguntas por parte de la castaña que tuve que responder, con una sonrisa fingida es que acaso no tiene vida….  
Al llegar a su casa no era tan grande , pero lucia acogedora aunque mi casa era tres veces más grande , mi dirigió a una habitación donde había dos camas.  
-¡Esta es mi pieza! Aquí dormiremos las dos – dijo alegre y buscando en un cajón algo, observe la cama…  
_  
Dormir juntos en una pieza, un hombre con una chica no debería, pero ella no es atractiva asi que está bien._

Observe que se levantó y se dirigió a mi detrás escondía algo, ruborizada y nerviosa..  
_  
Estúpida …  
_  
- Ya que estarás aquí de intercambio , te hice esto – dijo mostrando me una manta de color azul claro pero no de chica algo como neutral, me quede sorprendido por este detalle por parte de ella..  
_  
Ya no es tan estúpida…pero con esto no será mi amiga…  
_  
Observe la manta detenidamente estaba muy bien hecha, ella me observaba y se puso más nerviosa – ¡Ah no me digas que tiene manchas de sangre!- dijo tratando de quitarme "mi manta" ahora me percaté de que sus dedos estaban llenos de benditas y parches.  
_  
¿Es que acaso estuvo tejiendo todo este tiempo? Y se hizo todas esas heridas bien, ahora tengo otra impresión de ella… masoquista -  
_- No, está muy linda gracias – le dije  
Vi que sus ojos le aparecieron un brillo enorme y una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en su rostro.  
-¡Enserio! Que bien – saltando de alegría, estuvo un buen rato saltando, hasta que ella se dio cuenta que yo no desempacaba mis cosas. Deteniendo su salto – Perdón te dejare sola para que desempaques tus cosas – dijo saliendo de la habitación, cuando salió agarre mi maleta y empecé a sacar la ropa, ocultando la "ropa de chico" cuando termine de "desempacar todo".  
La puerta se abrió y apareció ella con una bandeja con comida, lucia bien el alimento me lo paso y se puso buscar en sus cajones su pijama y salió de la pieza.  
Me puse a cenar, estaba muy buena la comida, tiene un punto a favor pero la comida de mi madre es más deliciosa.  
Cuando termine me dedique en ver cuán alto era la ventana, a juzgar por la altura como unos tres metros. No sería difícil saltarlo, mañana empezare a buscar pistas , pero ahora descansare, de forma rápida me cambie la ropa y me puse un pijama y que era un camisón que usaba mama Tomo , me debo ver ridículo.  
_  
Juro que matare a Athos…  
_Se abrió a puerta y apareció Oikawa con un pijama corto un short de puntillos rosados y una camisa de tiras blanca.  
-¡Bien es hora de una pijamada!- dijo alegre  
- No estoy muy cansado ..- le dije  
-¿Cansado? – Dijo  
_Mierda  
-_ Cansada…cansada eso dije bueno adiós. – dije metiendo me a la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana me di vuelta .Para no verla y que no me siguiera preguntando cosas tontas.  
-¿Es cómoda la cama?- dijo  
-Si es cómoda..  
-Qué alegría pensé que mi cama te iba a gustar -  
_  
¡Su cama!_

- Espero que podamos ser amigas Alexandra-san – dijo en un susurro un poco opacado y melancólico… un silencio surgió –Que sueñes con angelitos – dijo de forma tierna .

Al día siguiente partía con las clases, al abrir mis ojos me encontré con una cabellera castaña destapando, la sabana estaba ella.  
_¡Qué mierda hace aquí! Durmió toda la noche conmigo!  
_- Buenos días – dijo despertándose y bostezando.  
-¿Por qué te metiste en "mi cama" conmigo? – Dije con venitas  
-Pues fue porque en la noche parecía que tuvieras una pesadilla, asi que me metí y te calmaste – dijo sonriendo.  
_  
Si pero eso no te da ningún razón para dormir conmigo , la única persona que puede dormir conmigo es mi madre._

Se levantó y busco el uniforme que era falda de tablas escocesa color azul marino, una blusa blanca y una corbata color rojo burdeo.  
Salió de la habitación y me coloque el uniforme pero el mío la falda era larga que llegaba hasta el suelo. Y debía ponerme los sostenes, era una molestia colocarme silicona en este tipo de artefacto que utilizan las mujeres para afirmarse los pechos.

_Por eso no soy mujer_

-¿Se puede?- escuche decir la voz de la castaña cuando entro estaba lista, la falda era corta que usaba ya que es mujer, y las mujer muestran las piernas .. ¿Lógico? Creo que me quedo observando cómo estaba vestido  
_Tengo un bicho en la cara  
_- ¡Te ves muy linda!- me dijo con brillos en los ojos  
-Gracias- dije con varias venitas y rojo de vergüenza  
_¡Juro que matare a Athos por hacerme esto!  
_  
Me encamine a la cocina donde había un desayuno elaborado, en la mesa estaba el padre leyendo el periódico, en la primera plana salía el titular de que se había perdido otra chica, creo que es la décima en la semana, debo encontrar al qwaser que está haciendo esto e irme de esta mugrienta residencia, observe que había una mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros sus ojos eran de color café oscuro , utilizaba una delantal , su cabello estaba tomado en una cola baja, debía ser la madre de Ayumu , observe bien a la mujer , no estaba tan mal, tenía un buen cuerpo , después mire a la chica y mi vista se fue a sus pechos.  
_  
Comunes y corrientes …_

Note que "ella" noto que la estaba mirando y esbozo una sonrisa, vi que su desayuno no era tan elaborado como el mío, ella estaba comiendo un plato de cereal con leche chocolatada, ¿Qué extraña?.  
-Ayumu no hagas tanto ruido al comer – dijo su padre mirando de reojo y bajo, mientras cambiaba la página del periódico.  
- ¡Estoy comiendo bien!- dijo  
- Ayu-chan compórtate tenemos visita – dijo su madre en u tono de regaño , está inflo sus mejillas en forma de reproche y sentó de mala gana, termino su desayuno rápido y sin emitir ningún sonido, se levantó y me retiro mis cosas, las lavo, camino para llegar hasta la salida y la seguí , se sentó y buscó en un cajón, sacando de este dos patines de color rosa.  
_Interesante…  
_Se los coloco, muy rápido note que su cuerpo se tensaba al momento de que se iba dirigiendo a la puerta. Tomo un poco de aire y esbozando un suspiro pesado.  
-¡Ya nos vamos! ¡Volvemos en la tarde! – Gritó  
-Vayan con cuidado, Ayu no te pierdas – dijo su madre desde el corredor  
_  
¿Es que acaso se pierde muy a menudo? Increíble… me tocó con Dora la exploradora que no sabe dónde ir …  
_  
Camine en silencio hasta que note algo, ella estaba más alta y yo me sentía muy bajo, si bien mi estatura era baja , por mis doce años tenía un pequeño complejo con esta pero con los patines lucia muy alta, patinando a mi ritmo.  
Reinaba un silencio profundo…un poco incómodo cada vez que nos íbamos acercando más al establecimiento podía notar que el paso de los patines se iba deteniendo, hasta que se detuvo. Me gire para verla, sonreía pero en sus ojos se reflejaban ¿Miedo?  
-¿Que sucede?- le pregunte  
-Nada, solo adelántate yo te alcanzo, a la vuelta esta la entrada al instituto – me dijo sonriendo. Seguí caminando hasta que llegue a la entrada, era la atención de las miradas, por todos. Ya sé que soy guapo pero, no me gusta el hecho de estar vestido de chica.  
_  
Miradas pervertidas ,los matare y los castrare a todos  
_  
Llegue al salón, donde me tocaba , Oikawa llego y paso primero antes que yo casi empujándome al abrir la puerta una cubeta de agua sucia le cayo encima.  
-Jajaja miren chicos Oikawa no se bañó de nuevo – dijo una voz de una compañera las risas llenaron el salón y la muchacha entro empapada.  
El profesor llego, tenía el cabello negro, su contextura era delgada, usaba lentes y lucia como buen profesor entonces pensé que ayudaría a "ella".  
Paso hacia su escritorio dejo los libros – Muy buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos el agrado de tener a una nueva compañera que viene de intercambio por favor sean gentil con ella – dijo, me dirigió una mirada y me sonrió – Adelante Oribe-san – me dijo  
Pase hacia adelante y escribí mi nombre – Mucho gusto mi nombre es Oribe Alexandra Nikolaevich Sasha espero que nos llevemos bien – dije  
Note miradas de los compañeros que veían mi cuerpo , los matare alejen esas sucias miradas de mi ….  
-Bien tu puesto es – mirando en el cuaderno- Al lado de Kureha –dijo el profesor camine hacia donde estaba la chica de cabellos rubios como el oro y unos ojos rojos como el rubí y tenía unas enormes pechos.  
_Estos son pechos de verdad..  
_-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kureha Yuki espero que podamos ser amigas – se presentó de forma amable  
-Es un placer Kureha, espero que nos llevemos bien – dije  
El tiempo de la clase paso hasta que note algo raro.  
-Oye Oribe-san vas a ver algo muy divertido – me dijo riendo  
-Asi – dije  
- Oikawa-san pase al pizarrón y haga el ejercicio – dijo el profesor.  
-Esta bien – dijo sumisa camino hacia al pizarrón, al pasar al lado de dos chicas una de ella puso su pie haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, escuchando las burlas en el salón , levantando se con dignidad siguió caminando, agarro la tiza y empezó a resolver el ejercicio, una bola de papel fue lanzada a ella y le cayó en la cabeza, note que sus manos temblaban y apretaba sus labios con fuerza.  
-¡Que pasa Oikawa vas a llorar – grito un alumno, haciendo que Ayumu se sobresaltara  
-¡Mira si se ven las lágrimas va a llorar!  
-¡Llora ya que es lo único que haces zorra!  
Mire al profesor para ver si hacia algo, pero nada, este sonreía al ver como sus alumnos se desquitaban con la castaña. Aprete mis puños  
_  
Esto no me concierne, no me meteré en cosas que no sea mi misión  
_  
-Listo – dijo dejando la tiza en el estante  
-Veamos – dijo el hombre mirando el ejercicio que había sido hecho- Esta bien, pero no pudiste tardar más, debo seguir con la clase vaga – dijo el profesor regañando en frente de ella.  
-¡Vaga! Oikawa es una vaga – dijeron los alumnos, podía sentir como la sangre me hervía, camino a paso lento, hasta llegar a su puesto cuando sentó la silla se soltó cayendo se ella y pegando se con el suelo la cabeza.  
Las risas se llenaron en el salón, se sentó y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, y pude ver que su mano estaba manchada de sangre.  
-¡Profesor Oikawa volvió a romper la silla, de nuevo subió de peso!- dijo Kureha  
-Oikawa, no puede ser que rompas todas las sillas, deja de comer –le regaño el profesor, hasta que vio que apenas la muchacha podía mantenerse de pie- Ah parece que de nuevo se va a desmayar vaya a la enfermería cuando regrese le hare un prueba que costara tres veces su promedio y tendrá un ochenta por ciento de exigencia.- dijo  
_¡Que pasa en este instituto! …. No me meteré en problemas ajenos no me interesa lo que le pase a esa estúpida _  
Observe como ella se retiraba del salón – Oye, una pregunta Kureha-san – le dije  
-Dime Oribe-san …-  
-Esto se lo hacen a mas compañeros o solo..  
-Solo a Oikawa, es divertido ver cuánto puede sufrir esa idiota, cada vez que la molestamos ganamos puntos extras para el examen del mes, te aconsejo que no te juntes con ella. – me dijo – Bueno- dijo levantando se y lleno al asiento de Oikawa. Revisando en su mochila sus cuadernos, abrió la ventana.  
-Espera..- dije en un susurro pero no pude detener cuando los cuadernos fueron lanzados a la piscina que estaba toda sucia.  
- Profesor que tal si hacemos un revisión de materia de cuaderno – dijo  
-Excelente idea- dijo el hombre.

Sonó el timbre del descanso y me dirige a la enfermería solo para conocer el establecimiento nada más …  
Al abrir la puerta la vi sentada en una silla con la cabeza agachada, mientras una mujer de cabellos rosados como algodón y ojos morados le ponía un desinfectante en su cabeza.  
-Ayu-chan ahora ellos se pasaron con esto- dijo molesta – Iré a hablar con el profesor Sughou y con el director- enojada y apuntó de salir pero fue retenida por la herida.  
-No te preocupes Su-chan esto no es nada – dijo sonriendo y a la vez temblando.  
-¡Como quieres que no me preocupe! ¡Mira cómo te han dejado, si siguen asi, terminaras con un derrame cerebral Ayumu, y no quiero eso! - dijo enojada y derramando lágrimas.  
La mujer abrazo a la castaña acurrucando en su pecho y llorando.  
-Yo por mi hubiera dejado este trabajo pero solo por ti me he quedado aquí, hasta que tú no dejes este instituto yo no me iré, asi que …- apretando todo su cuerpo con la de la chica.  
- No llores Su-chan, - dijo separando a la mujer de ella y sonriendo, tomando el rostro de la mujer y con ambos pulgar retirando con delicadeza las lágrimas de sus ojos.  
_  
No me interesa… no me interesa_  
-Ayu…-  
- No sacamos nada llorando Su-chan-  
- Dime Ayu a tu salón llego una nueva alumna de intercambio que se esta quedando en tu casa ¿verdad?-  
-Si… su nombre es Oribe Alexandra Nikolaevich Sasha, ella es muy linda y muy tierna- dijo  
_ Que ¿Soy tierno? …. Soy guapo no tierno…  
_- Ahí tendrías una amiga– le dijo la enfermera sonriendo  
La vista de la castaña se apagó por completo y sonriendo , apretando con sus manos la falda.  
- Lo que más deseo es ser su amiga, pero a ella no le caigo bien – dijo- Y tampoco quiero que pase un mal momento, quiero que disfrute este instituto que tenga amigos y buenos recuerdos, no importa si no estoy en ellos solo quiero que Alexandra-san sea feliz – dijo

Sentí como en mi interior se abatía y fue cuando el recuerdo de mi padre resurgió en mi consiente._  
_Tenía unos siete años estaba entrenando con mi estúpido padre, en un bosque mientras mi madre y mama Tomo nos observaban.  
- Ya va a ver maldito – dije levantando me y atacando lo, pero el me esquivo con facilidad y me dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que escupiera una gran cantidad de saliva.  
- Eres débil, te he dicho un monton de veces que debes analizar de forma rápida los ataques del enemigo.- me dijo  
- ¡Eso hago estúpido! Dime cuál es tu secreto para poder matarte viejo estúpido – le grite enojado y volviendo a atacar con la espada de hierro, se movió con rapidez y me quito mi arma y me boto al suelo.  
- Te lo diré, porque yo tengo a alguien que debo proteger y daría mi vida por protegerlos-  
- ¡Si es mama! Yo la protegeré viejo y también a mama Tom- dijo el niño pero fue golpeado en el estómago por la parte de atrás de la guadaña de su padre que estaba hecha de hierro dejando impactado en el árbol.  
- Con esa protección a esas personas nunca podrás vencerme .. Cuando la encuentres la respuesta serás fuerte .. – me dijo dando me la espalda y retirándose

Mi sangre hervía no podía seguir esto, que siguiera sucediendo solo la ayudare por caridad nada más. Nada más que eso, me retire de la puerta y camine hacia afuera , me encamine hacia la piscina que estaba sucia. Me agache para recoger las cosas.  
-¿Qué haces? – me dijo una voz, al girarme la vi sorprendida y sin su corbata.  
- Nada, solo recojo la basura que está en la piscina- dije estirando mi brazo para sacar los cuadernos. Se acercó a mí y me hizo a un lado, se ensucio un poco las mangas de su blusa blanca y sacando los cuaderno, y poniendo en su pecho.  
-No son basuras, pero gracias por sacarlos – formulo con un tono apagado y forzándose a sonreír. Camine hacia ella y la empuje.  
-¡Odio las chicas que no se defienden , si quieres crecer ten valor y enfréntate a esos hijos de puta¡ – dije con rabia , me miro sorprendida bajo su cabeza, apretó sus puños se levantó con rabia y me lanzo el cuaderno a la cara , obviamente que lo esquive.

_Estúpida, te falta un millón de años para darme en la cara._

-Para ti es fácil decirlo – hablo con voz quebrada, levanto su vista y vi en sus ojos un brillo interesante, creo que era un brillo de odio, bien esta chica tiene su carácter. -¡Preocúpate por tus propios asuntos! ¡Y olvídate de que estoy!- grito enojada y saliendo corriendo, la observe como corría y desaparecía por la puerta, un suspiro salió de mi boca.  
_  
Uno ayuda y asi lo tratan._

Mi celular empezó a sonar, lo tome y apreté el botón para contestar.  
-¡Como te va en tu primer día!- Dijo la voz de mama Tomo que sonaba muy feliz, me sente en un pilar, que era el lugar donde los nadadores saltaban. Me rasque la cabeza.  
-Normal… solo que tengo que soportar a mi idiota compañera.- dije  
-¿Compañera? Te refieres a la familia de donde te estas quedando –dijo  
-Si esa misma, no entiendo porque debo estar aquí, pero es una tonta y una masoquista- dije  
-¿Masoquista? Porque dices eso Shi-Chan –me dijo preocupada.  
-Pues porque sus compañeros le hacen la vida imposible y ella no hace nada – dije con rabia.  
- Hmmm… puede ser que ella no puede defenderse por algún motivo, deberías ayudarla.-  
-¡Estas locas! Yo no pienso ayudarla – dije exaltado  
- ¡Chibi Sasha! – me dijo enojada  
_Mierda la hecho enfadar…_

-¡Que te hemos enseñado tu mamá , tu papá y yo! ¡Para que están los Qwaser!- me dijo gritando enojada.  
- Para proteger a los débiles y los desamparados – dije avergonzado  
- ¡Y que crees que es ella! – dijo enojada  
-Pues una chica , idiota ..-  
-¡Sasha!_- _  
- Y una víctima  
- Y … bueno no pienso hacer nada , es tu responsabilidad si la ayudas o no pero estoy muy decepcionada de ti, por tu comportamiento, no puedo obligarte tu veras lo que es correcto o no – me dijo

-Si mama Tomo, ¿Y mi mama esta por ahí? -  
- No , fue a un misión con tu padre , quieres que le diga algo-  
-Si que la quiero mucho …  
-Y a tu padre le digo algo.  
- Que lo odio….  
-Okey… tu nunca cambias jejeje bueno debo colgar nos vemos, cuídate Shi-chan…Bye bye- dijo, cortando la llamada, me levante , sacudí la maldita falda, camine hacia el salón porque ya iba ser hora de que entramos a clase, mire la puerta , solté un suspire pesado y me decidí abrir y encontré a ella en el suelo apoyada en sus brazos boca arriba mientras Kureha le gritaba.  
¡Quién te has creído al desafiarme!- le dijo enojada, pude notar que en las mejilla de la castaña estaba roja. Parece que fue abofeteada.  
- Nadie… Solo que me canse de tus abusos y los de todos- dijo enojada y levantándose.  
-Vas a ver – dijo la rubia levantado la mano para pegarle pero Ayu la detuvo tomando la muñeca y apretando con fuerza. La miro con rabia y la desvió del lugar, la rubia quedo sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos.  
-¡Deja de molestarme! Rubia falsa- dijo  
- ¡Perra! – dijo agarrando el cabello, ella se volvió a mover y agarro ambas manos y la lanzo a otro lugar para que le dejaran.  
-Se van a quedar ahí denle su merecido – grito histérica la rubia, los compañeros se abalanzaron encima de Oikawa.  
_Ahora esto es injusto catorce chicos contra una tonta.._

Vi como uno le agarraba de la espalda, y otro de las piernas para que no se moviera, pero dos no podían con ella, se agitaba como un pescado salido de su ambiente , varios más auxiliaron a sus compañeros para ayudarlos contra ella. Acercando uno con una corta pluma para hacerle un corte.  
Me moví de forma rápida y con un golpe en la nuca noquee a tres de ellos, sus cuerpos cayeron como un saco de papas … y la chica cayó al suelo. Levante mi vista y encontré la miradas de todos sorprendidos..  
_Creo que he cavado mi propia tumba… Pero bueno… Es lo que he decido _

-¡Oribe-san que crees que haces al ayudar a esa basura!- dijo de forma histéricamente, me quede observando a la rubia para después sentir la mirada de alguien, al girarme vi sus ojos de arena de playa que me contemplaban, un rubor en sus mejillas tenia. Estática mientras su cabello se movía al compás de viento. Creo que ella esperaba a que respondiera a la pregunta de Kureha.  
- ¿Basura? .. Ella no es eso, ustedes lo son – dije de forma altanera con mi voz de mujer, me encamine hacia ella. – Levántate – dije, si piensa ella que le voy a ayudar a levantarse estirando le mi mano ésta muy loca.

Sin movimiento y con sus ojos vigilándome de forma curiosa , me hicieron estresar –¡Es que acaso eres sorda levántate!- le dije alzando la voz ,ella se incorporó sin decir ninguna palabra – Nos vamos … ya he estado mucho tiempo en un ambiente asqueroso – dije , ella camino como una pequeña niña que va a buscar sus cosas y sigue a su madre.  
-Esto no se quedara asi Oribe te arrepentirás por este insulto, te hare la vida imposible en este establecimiento- me dijo enojada la rubia.  
- Ladras mucho perra, pero eso no me asusta- dije saliendo por la puerta mientras me seguía Ayumu.

Al caminar a paso lento, espere en una parada , ella llego con sus patines puestos, camine unos pasos pero, note que el sonido de las ruedas no se escuchaba. Me voltee para verla abstraída y sin mover.  
_¡Aaaah está tonta me estresa!  
_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me dijo  
- Hacer que ..- dije con desinterés  
- Ayudarme, saber lo que significa ¡Te harán la vida imposible!- me dijo asustada  
-Y que .-

-pero..-  
- Deja de darte tantas vuelta … por un asunto tan trivial – dije caminando – Además tengo hambre .. Aliméntame mujer. – le dije.  
_Maldita voz que tengo que hacer…  
_- Ok – dijo alegre, pero se detuvo de nuevo - ¿Mujer? , no crees que eso son palabras que lo usa un hombre – me dijo mirando con ojos bajos y con cara de pocos amigos – Aunque .. Estamos en el siglo XXI asi que no hay problema – suspirando y patinando hasta llegar a mi lado.

Cuando llegamos a la residencia, me dirigí a darme una ducha, mientras "tontita" se encargaba de hacer la cena. El agua caer en mi cuerpo era refrescante , todos mis pensamientos giraban en torno a la decisión de meterme en asuntos "personales" como ayudar a "torpe"… Bueno aunque no sería tan malo, lidiar con un monton de hijos de puta todos los días, no es tan terrible, además con que tome un poco de souma de esas estúpidas estoy bien.

El sonido de que alguien toca la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.  
- Alexandra-san ya está lista la cena- me dijo  
- Ok – dije

Al salir del baño me coloque la toalla abajo y busque en mis cosas la ropa, esto es una tortura , colocarme ropa de mujer … saques de mis cosas las bragas de color grises, las mire, como pueden las mujeres usar esto, me saque la toalla, por lo menos mi miembro no estaba erecto porque ahí sí que tendría un problema, pero como nunca he tenido una erección por una mujer.. Tengo suerte…, cuando termino de colocarme la prenda ahora seguían los sostenes.  
-Vaya mierda - bufé, sacando dos pelotas de silicona, las miré con asco , las apreté un poco aunque la textura era suave no se comparaban con nada a los pechos reales, colocando dentro del sostenes y con extremo cuidado para que éstas no se cayeran.

Terminando el procedimiento, me acomodé la peluca con mucha facilidad, ya listo vestido en todos los aspectos, encendí el secador de pelo, para poder simular que me había bañado. Al salir del baño me encontré con ella tenía la toalla a la mano y en la otra su ropa.  
- La comida ya está servida, le deje en la pieza – me dijo sonriendo, camino al lado mío abrió la puerta del baño para entrar, vi como su silueta desaparecía y la puerta se iba cerrando. – ¿No vas a cenar conmigo?- dije en un susurro. Que ella no pudiera escucharlo pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y saliendo ella corriendo llegando frente a mí con una mirada brillante.  
- ¿¡Quieres que cene contigo!?- dijo alegre, de un susto me sorprendí.  
_Ella me había escuchado, ¿Que es perro para oír tan bien?_

- Pues… digamos – dije nervioso y desviando la mirada , maldición esta mujer me irrita, su ojos me vigilaban a la respuesta que iba a decir, tome un poco de aire para poder ordenar las palabras y que no sonara que le estaba dando una oportunidad de ser mi amiga.  
- si quier…- dije pero ella me tomo las manos y agitando las con las mías.  
-Si quiero, me encantaría – dijo alegre y moviendo mis brazos, con fuerza y veloz.

El contacto de sus manos con la mía fue raro, sus manos finas y cálidas, mi mano era más grande que las de ellas, pero por una extraña razón el contacto de ella era cálido y agradable. Ahora que estaba más cerca mío, mi nariz capto un olor dulce y adictivo.

_Que dulce fragancia es muy embriagante…_

Pude notar como las manos de ella temblaban me gire para verla y vi en sus ojos una alegría fuerte que invadía esa mirada, su sonrisa era rara pero no fea, digamos única .. sus mejillas ruborizadas.

_Ella estaba feliz por el hecho que le pedí que me acompañara a cenar...Que mujer más irritante y única…  
_  
Me solté de su agarre y camine , seguido por su paso al llegar a la habitación cenamos, la comida era extraña pero no mala, eran unos spaghetti con crema, jamón, queso y orégano. Me los comí todos, con una servilleta me limpie mi boca para que no quedara rastro de crema, ella estaba a la mitad de su plato. Jugaba un poco con el jamón parece que algo le inquietaba. Levanto su vista y me sonrió ,se levantó y retiro todo dejo los platos en la cocina y se fue a bañar, no se porque pero me puse detrás de la puerta, escuche el agua caer, y fue cuando sentí el sollozo de ella.  
_  
¿Y ahora porque llora?_  
Me quede un buen tiempo ahí, sentado hasta que sentí que me celular vibraba al ver quien era, me retire de la puerta y me dirigi hacia afuera , apreté el botón para contestar y la voz de una mujer de 17 años se escucho.

-Sasha-san estás listo- dijo  
-Si Magdalena saldré en unos veinte minutos- dije, entre de nuevo a la pieza esperando a que esa tonta llegara , al llegar su cabello estaba mojado y en su rostro tenia gotas del agua, se acercó a su mueble y saco una peineta ,camino a la cama y se empezó cepillar el cabello, listo el procedimiento, guardo y sentó en la cama .  
-Es muy tarde vamos a dormir – le dije  
-Ok- me dijo recostando se en la cama , girando para el lado contrario vi el pequeño bulto que formaba al dormir. Me pose en le respaldo de la ventana para saltar pero algo me detuvo, no podía dejar asi de despierta si se giraba y no estaba ahí , se armaría un problema.

_Piensa Sasha como ella se puede quedar dormida rápido, pegando le en su nuca … no funciona ya fue golpeada mucho, asi que descartado, ponerle una almohada en su rostro… eficiente pero no … tampoco quiero traumarla .. hmmm.. creo que me arrepentiré lo que hare pero no veo otra escapatoria..  
_- Oye – dije  
-hmm- girando a verme.  
- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? – le dije , no paso ni siquiera dos segundos , para que ella estuviera y se acostara a mi lado.  
-Gracias – me dijo acurrucando a mi brazo.  
- ¿Por qué? – le mire dudoso y a la vez sorprendido.  
- Por estar aquí – dijo agarrando mi manga de mi polera  
Me quede callado, y la observe, en mi vida nadie me había dicho que le agradaba mi compañía excepto mi "familia" , todo lo que hacía era causar problemas o destrozos a otros, era odiado por mucho y mi presencia en los lugares era desagradable, creo que podría decir que ella o era muy inocente, incrédula, débil, confiada , estúpida, torpe, tonta, infantil y entre otras cosas pero, hay que admitir que es muy amable….

Cuando sentí que la respiración de ella estaba calmada y que estaba profundamente dormida, me saque la maldita ropa de mujer y me coloque mi traje de combate.

Salte de la ventana y me encamine hacia el centro de la ciudad, apoyada en un poste estaba una mujer de cabellos largos , el color de su cabello era de color amarillo anaranjado tiene en su parte de arriba dos orejas que son formada por el cabello , heredado ese peinado por su madre Teresa Beria que la antigua María de mi padre que después fue mi madre su compañera. Hija del sacerdote Yuri Noda , fue elegida para ser mi compañera para proveerme de Soma …

Ella noto mi presencia e hizo una reverencia – Muy buenas noches Sasha-san- me dijo  
- Buenas noches Magdalena – dije – ¿Ha habido algún tipo de movimiento?  
- No ninguno, pero ya muy pronto aparecerá.  
Mire la luna que estaba en la noche , era grande y brillante , el cielo era alumbrado por las estrellas esta ciudad tenía un buen paisaje nocturno, fue cuando mi contemplación del paisaje fue interrumpida por un grito.  
- ¡Aaaaaaaah!- Se escuchó el grito de una mujer  
- ¡Andado!- le dije a mi compañera, a gran velocidad nos dirigimos donde había provenido el grito, llegamos a un callejón que estaba lleno de alambres , en la parte de arriba estaba una mujer amarradas por las muñecas y tobillos y tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo.  
- ¡Magdalena!- le dije, mi compañera empezó a sacarse la parte de arriba su ropa dejando ver su sostenes de color blanco , se desabrocho este , dejando ver dos pechos blancos con dos aureólalas color duraznos , acerque mi boca hacia estos y empecé a succionar el pezón , sintiendo como el líquido del soma iba entrando a mi boca.  
- Hijo de Sasha el Mártir Alexander Nikolaevich her. La ortodoxa te permite revelar el secreto de los pecadores- dijo mientras yo succionaba su souma , al separarme de su pezón un hilo entre este y mi boca se hizo visible.  
- Si- dije sentí que en mi rostro en mejilla se hacia la cicatriz que se me formaba cada vez que tomaba soma y liberaba mis habilidades de qwaser y que era el hijo de mi odiado padre, con la manipulación del hierro hizé aparecer una hoz que estaba hecha de este.

-Vaya , parece que te mandaron Athos, perro faldero- me dijo el encapuchado , su voz era ronca y con tono de malicia.  
- ¿Acaso no has experimentado el verdadero terror? – dije de forma fría y enojado mientras la oz se iba formado de apoco - ¿Acaso te has abierto una gran herida y tus huesos severamente han sentido el impacto de una ventisca helada? ¡Tiembla ante el susurro de tus miedos! – saltando para atacar lo, el muy hijo de puta sabia como moverse y me esquivo pero no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, lanzados sus alambres contra mí, eran muy fáciles cortarlos.

Fue cuando vi que en su metía su mano dentro de su capucha y sacaba una especie de granada. Mire para donde iba a lanzar el arma, y la trayectoria iba directo a la víctima y a mi compañera. Apoyando en la pared me impulse - ¡Magdalena! ¡Corre! – le grite, mientras tomaba a la herida, la ponía en mi hombro y jalaba a Magdalena la explosión fue inminente. Cubriendo con mi cuerpo a ambas mire, el fuego que había y como la figura del maldito mal nacido se iba.  
- Ja j aja muy pronto nos volveremos a ver perrito de Athos- dijo en tono de burla desapareciendo. Escuche la sirena de bomberos que se acercaba y los pasos de los curiosos ciudadanos.

_Maldición se escapó.  
_  
Llegamos a un bosque y me sentía frustrado, golpee con fuerza un árbol dejando la marca, de mi furia, mi compañera me observo triste. Sin decir ninguna palabra me retiré , escalé para llegar a la ventana. Me acosté en la cama y me lance a las manos de Morfeo, no sin antes sentir que alguien me abrazaba con delicadeza.

_Que abrazo más tierno, es idéntico al del madre._

Sin poder contenerme me acurruque en el pecho, era tan suave… Sentí los rayos de sol en mi rostro, al abrir mis ojos me encontré con piel, al mirar hacia arriba me encontré con el rostro de "idiotita". De forma instintiva la empuje y la bote de la cama – ¡Itaiiiiiiiiii!- chillo muy fuerte, se incorporó, se agarró de las sabanas y mirando con cara de pocos amigos y con un enorme chichón en su cabeza.  
- ¡Porque me botaste! – se quejó mientras se sobaba el golpe, con lágrimas al estilo chibis empezó a moverse y reclamar.

-¡Porque me estabas abrazando! – dije enojado y rojo de vergüenza.  
- Pero que tiene de malo – dijo de forma ingenua  
Con un tic en el ojo la mire con rabia me di vuelta y salí de la habitación encaminando me al baño para ponerme el maldito uniforme de mujer.

La hora de la clase paso rápida, intentaron hacernos una bromas pero no lograron , estábamos a la hora de almuerzo, y "estúpida" me rogo que almorzara con ella, ya me estaba cansado de tanto pedidos así que acepte de mala gana.  
Mientras comía un sándwich que su madre nos había preparado sentí que alguien me estaba vigilando al ver donde iba esa mirada, era ella, fijamente se levantó se acercó a mi seriamente, retrocedí unos pasos.  
- ¡Oikawa!- dije en un susto  
_¡Me estoy hartando si no te mueves de mi espacio personal voy a hacerte querer nunca haberte acercado a mi asi!_  
-Hmmm…..- dijo acercando más a mí, me tomo por los hombros y se acercó a un mas- No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero, eres muy hermosa casi que sería fácil para ti vestirte como chico – dijo soltando me de los hombros.

_¡Soy un chico! Vestido como mujer! Contra mi voluntad!_  
- No vuelvas acercarte asi a mí – le dije enojado y gruñendo.  
- Porque si somos chicas, además yo no tengo ese tipo de tendencias que crees – dijo inflando sus mofletes, con rabia jale uno de sus mejillas.  
- ¡Itaiii! Eso duele Alexandra-san – dijo moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro y haciendo un berrinche.  
- ¡Te duele, entonces no vuelvas hacer eso!- soltando la mejilla.  
- Duuuuuh- sacándome la lengua como una burla- Alexandra-san es una mujer muy vergonzosa y muy muy tsundere – me dijo, con una enorme vena en la cien no me contuve y le agarre ambas mejillas.  
- Deberías actuar más como una adolecente de 14 años y no como una bebe de 2 años- dije jalando  
- ¡Aiii aiiiii duele duele! – se quejaba moviendo libere el agarre que tenia de su cara, me iba a sentar hasta que ella se incorporó de forma rápida y saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo lo mojo con un poco de agua y se colocó en su rojiza mejilla que había jalado. Me sentí un poco culpable y saque de mi bolsillo un pañuelo blanco, lo moje con un poco de agua y se coloque en su mejilla, ella se sorprendió por mi acto y solo sonrió.  
_  
Estúpida…_

- ¿Cómo es tu familia Alexandra-san? – pregunto.  
- Mi familia está conformada por mi madre , mi padre y mi mama Tomo – dije.  
- ¿Tienes dos mamá?-  
-Pues digamos que sí, pero a mi madre la quiero mucho, la amo, quisiera estar siempre a su lado y protegerla – dije, pero al darme cuenta lo que había dicho, me sentí avergonzado y con rabia.  
_Ella pensara que soy raro, por amar a mi madre… pensara que estoy enfermo y loco._

Sentí que ella soltaba el pañuelo y al verla la vi con una sonrisa muy alegre ruborizada  
- ¡Increíble!- dijo alegre y aplaudiendo – Tu amor por tu madre es muy lindo ¡Es envidiable! Me gustaría poder sentir ese amor por mi madre – dijo alegre

Me quede atónito por la respuesta que había dado, oculte mi vista en mi cabello – ¿No es raro que sienta ese amor por mi mama? – dije avergonzado y rojo hasta las orejas.  
- No – dijo sonriente, busque en sus ojos si era solo una mentira pero en sus ojos vi que eran sincero , era la primera persona que pensaba asi de mi amor por mi madre , hasta mi compañera Magdalena también encontró raro mi amor por mi madre de querer la como mi esposa , pero Oikawa Ayumu no pensaba asi.  
_  
Creo que has subido un nivel… capaz que puedas ser mi amiga... Mi primera amiga…_

No pude evitar sonreír de forma alegre.  
-¡Aaaaah!- Grito alarmando me y la mire mientras me apuntaba – ¡Son…. Sonreíste!- dijo alarmada.  
- Y que tiene de malo, soy humano tengo emociones… – dije mirando con cara de pocos amigos y ruborizado desviando mi vista.  
- Yo pensé que eras un robot – dijo poniendo el dedo en el mentón, sentí que mi sangre me hervía la sangre de impotencia me acerque a su bolso que llevaba para todos los lugares que iba, metí mi mano dentro de éste, estuve un buen rato hurgueteando dentro del maletín hasta que encontré algo al sacarlo era un manga, mire que tenía un marca paginas al abrir vi algo, pero fue arrebata por "inútil" ruborizada, sosteniendo con fuerza el manga.  
_  
Interesante….Algo oculta_

-Eso que tienes ahí es un manga ¿No? – pregunte con picardía.  
-Si – dijo en un susurro  
- ¿Un hentai?-  
-¡No! – grito roja e indignada.  
- ¿Yaoi? -  
-¡No!-  
- Oh debes ser yuri – le afirme  
- ¡No es Echi! – Grito  
-¿Echi? Que pervertida eres – dije, mirando con ojos bajos  
- ¡No lo soy! ¡So…Solo investigo! – Dijo  
- Si claro y yo soy el rey de roma – dije con ojos bajos y mirando de reojo, que divertido tontita tuvieras esos intereses…  
- Pues piensa lo que quieras- dijo inflando los mofletes , observe el título del libro Kissxsis …

- Pervertida – susurre.  
-¡Que no lo soy!

Ya habían pasado dos meses de que llegue a la residencia de tontita, cada día era ¿Interesante? Pensé que este tiempo se me haría eterno, pero paso muy rápido, cada noche descubría algo nuevo sobre el delincuente. Tenía pista usaba lentes, trabaja como profesor de matemática y de mi instituto.

Ya era una rutina que "ella" durmiera conmigo en la misma cama, bueno no era tan malo si asi, ella no me descubría estaba ¿bien? Había llegado el sábado, estaba muerto y quería dormir un poco más, fue cuando sentí que ella se levantaba seguí, durmiendo unos treinta minutos para ser exactos. Fue al momento que me gire ella estaba sentada en la cama en ropa interior. Mis ojos no pudieron o mejor dicho observaron el cuerpo de mi compañera, su cabello castaño suelto, llevaba un conjunto de color durazno que le hacía ver….Ver..

_Agradable… linda… pero solo un 1.3% nada más…_

Miré de nuevo para ver la ropa que iba a colocarse ¡Otra vez la misma! Que acaso ella no tiene más ropa que esa. Me gire hacia el otro lado para no verla, yo solo miro mujeres con grandes pechos no con regular pechos…  
- Oye no tienes otra ropa …- le dije enojado  
- Pues sí , pero no es mi estilo.  
_  
!Que no es tu estilo¡ A todas las mujeres le gusta verse lindas y tierna, lucir sexys y entre otras cosas! Y tu utilizas ese maldito conjunto de falda de jeans que esta toda gastada y con una polera simple de color blanca o rosada!  
-_¿Por qué no es tu estilo? – Pregunté  
- Pues yo no tengo un lindo cuerpo, no tengo grandes pechos y además no soy bonita de cara , mi cabello es simple y además.

No entendí el hecho cuando procese pero mi cuerpo se movió por instinto, cosa que maldeciré por lo que mis manos están haciendo, mis manos fueron sus pechos y los agarros con firmeza, esto hizo que ella se sobresaltara.  
-¡Alexandra-san!- dijo en un gemido que me pareció atractivo, mis manos masajearon de forma dulce y cariñosa cosa que mataré a mis manos por hacer esto ¡porque yo no toco asi los pechos de las mujeres!.  
-Que dices , tu pechos son perfectos cualquier hombre desearía tocarlos- dije cerca de su oído, mis manos fueron retiradas por sus manos que temblaban y bajando hacia su vientre, toque y empecé hacer circulo con mi dedos- Mira esta cintura y este vientre cualquier hombre desearía dejar un rastro de camino con su lengua- dije acercando me a sus hombros con mis labios.- Tu piernas son firmes y suaves – agarrando sus piernas con descaros y subiendo a sus muslos hasta llegar la parte de la ropa interior.

_¡Que mierda estoy haciendo detente cuerpo de carajo detente! ¡Deja de tocar el cuerpo de estúpida!_

__ Mi labios tocaron su hombros para escuchar un gemido que hizo que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo - ¡Alexandra-san! Ahm!- gimió con fuerza , la solté , su cuerpo respiraba jadeante por los roces que había ejercido en ella, fue cuando vi mis manos y sentí algo que me dolía en mi entre pierna y al mirar. Salí corriendo de la pieza y me metí a la ducha con rabia encendí el agua más helada que había, y desprecie con todas mis fuerzas lo que había sucedido.  
Erecto y fuerte estaba mi miembro siendo mojado por el agua fría, para poder calmar la dureza que me dolía. Mi primera erección ¡Y todo había sido por tocar a esa idiota! La rabia me inundaba cada uno de mis poros.  
_Cálmate muy pronto me iré de aquí…._Y nunca más la volveré a ver…Nunca más..

Esos pensamiento me inundaron por completo, cerre mis ojos con fuerza para calmar ese ardor que sentía en mi miembro, hasta que calmo la erección, cerre las llaves de agua fría y apoye mi mano a la pared di un suspiro pesado, abrí la cortina de la bañera me eche el cabello para atrás , me baje y fue cuando la vi atónita sostenía una toalla , ruborizada me observaba… Me di cuenta que estaba desnudo frente a ella y como chico.

Tontita empezó a retroceder asustada , me coloque la toalla, tapando me.

-Espera Oikawa – le dije tratando de calmarla…pero

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAh!- dio un grito que se escucho por toda la casa.

Jejeje aquí está el fin del capítulo uno, el siguiente capítulo va ser narrado por Ayumu xDD espero que le guste este fic y que me den su criterio xDD.

Proximo Capitulo: Se sabrá la verdadera identidad del secuestrador xDD


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo: Un nuevo viaje.

Era extraña la sensación que había sentido en ese momento cuando Alexandra-san me toco, porqué mi corazón está inquieto, que apenas me deja respirar mi cuerpo se siente caliente , no entiendo mucho este sentimiento.

_Mejor iré a preguntarle qué fue lo que sucedió hace unos momentos…_

Me encamine hacia el baño, abrí la puerta con delicadeza me adentre hacia este, al entrar vi la ropa, que habia ahí me quede un poco pensativa al ver dos pelotas de silicona que parecían ser el tamaño de la copa de Alexandra-san, deje las cosas ahí porque no me iba a poner a revisar la ropa de mi compañera, no soy una pervertida que inspecciona la ropa, aunque siento mucha curiosidad.

Me acerco a la canasta y reviso la ropa, me sentía como una ladrona de ropa interior pe, fue cuando me quede atónita al sacar unos bóxer de chico. Lo solté de inmediato y me quede casi sin aire.

_¡Que hace esta ropa interior de hombre en las pertenencias de ella! Ayumu tranquila … debe haber una explicación razonable para esto.. y si la hay quiero saberla porque me estoy asustando mucho….._

Sentí el sonido de la llave que era girada para cerrar el agua de la ducha un gruñido escuche que provenía de esta, a decir verdad el gruñido no sonaba femenino más bien sonaba muy ronco. La cortina se abrió de forma brusca y lo vi sentí como mis mejillas se encendían, al verlo a él su cabello gris mojado, las gotas de agua cayendo por ese musculoso cuerpo y bien dotado, con su mano se hecho el cabello hacia atrás, si una de mis compañeras lo viera gritaría de la emoción , aunque he leído mucho manga echi de que la protagonista se encuentra con un muchacho tan guapo y desnudo en su baño.

Tiene tres opciones:

Primera opción sacarle una foto a su cuerpo y enviarla por internet para que un montón de pervertidas lo observaran.

Segunda opción encerrarlo en un armario y tenerlo oculto para los fines propios de el personaje.

Tercero ….

Al abrir sus ojos me miro, con cara de sorpresa, agarro de forma inmediata la toalla y se la coloco en la cintura, mi cuerpo empezó a retroceder por el miedo.

-Espera Oikawa- dijo con su voz ronca e intentado calmarme, pero aun asi no pudo porque cerre mis ojos con fuerza y agarrando mi toalla.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- grite con todas mis fuerzas para que mis papas viniera pero, sentí como mi muñeca era agarrada con fuerza y de un segundo a otro.

-¿Ayumu porque gritaste? – escuche decir en un tono de enojo a mi padre detrás de la puerta. No sé si podía responder pero en la situación en que me encontraba no era muy "agradable" estaba apoyada en la pared , con la ducha encendía mojando mi pijama y mi cuerpo, mientras era presionado con el cuerpo de "Alexandra-san" empujando contra el mío estaba desnudo.

_¡Hay mi dios que significa esto, voy ha ser violada por mi "compañera_" o eso es lo que es el!

-Si dices algo de más , te violo. Si intentas huir te violare – me dijo serio y apretando su cuerpo contra el mío podía sentir algo chocando con mi entrepierna. Respire con fuerza para poder decir las palabras correctas a mi padre.

-No pasa nada papá, solo creí ver un bicho pero, era solo una pelusa- dije nerviosa y tratando de sonar creíble, escuche que mi padre suspiraba de forma pesada.

-Está bien pero no vuelvas a gritar asi, vas asustar mucho a nuestra invitada- dijo retirando se, al escuchar que sus pasos se alejaban del baño, suspire y lo mire a los ojos el desvió la vista y apoyo más su cuerpo con el mío.

- Saldré del baño y quiero que te vayas directo a la pieza, si no lo haces sabrás las consecuencias- dijo de forma amenazante, sentí que mi cuerpo se sentía mas libre al sentir que la presión de su cuerpo se alejaba , al salir de la ducha mi ropa interior estaba mojada por la ducha, y mi pijama, había pensado quedarme el sábado con pijama pero parece que no va a poder ser.

Apague el grifo para salir del baño quede paralizada, debía ir a mi pieza pero, si no iba el vendría y me violaría , ya que si intento huir me violara.

_Si grito me viola, si huyó me encontrara y abusara de mí , si intento enfrentarle perderé mi virginidad ¡Aaah esto es una mierda! Pero debo ser valiente e ir a la pieza.. si debo ir._

Camine hacia mi pieza y abrí la puerta sentado en la cama se encontraba el , me miro de forma seria y enojado. Cerre la puerta y me coloque detrás de mi cama y lo observe a lo bajo.

-Esperaremos que tus papas se vayan y asi podremos hablar – dijo.  
-Está bien – respondí tomando valor, el tiempo se me hizo eterno como hasta que mis padres se fueron, él se sacó la peluca que usaba con la ropa de mujer quedando solo con unos pantalones de chico y una polera de color celeste que dejaba a la vista su musculoso brazos.

Se levantó y cerró las persianas de mi pieza, sentí como si la sangre se me hubiera detenido. Retrocedí para poder huir pero con un rápido movimiento él estaba detrás de mí. Con un movimiento veloz me lanzo contra la cama al caer intento pararme pero me agarro mis muñecas y las coloco hacia arriba.

_¡Hay madre santa ahora voy a ser violada!_

-¡Que hare ahora! Descubriste mi verdadera identidad, que haré- dijo serio y mirando me.

- ¡Pues podrías explicarme quien eres, y porque te travesti como chica!- dije, pude notar un cierto enojo y una venita asomándose en su cien agarro mi mejilla y la jalo.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que acabas de decirme mujer?! – dijo enojado.  
-¡Itai! Suelta mi mejilla me duele, yo nada más lo dije porque es cierto, además si tienes miedo de que cuente este secreto ten por seguro que nunca lo contaré- dije de forma histérica y en estado chibis, me soltó mi mejilla y me observo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo juras – dijo serio.

- Te lo prometo –

Mis muñecas fueron soltadas y el salió de encima de mí, me senté y suspire – Espero que me cuentes quien eres – le dije.

-Mi nombre es Oribe Alexander Nikolaevich Sasha, vengo de encubierto en una misión que fui asignado- dijo

.¿Una misión? ¿Eres un espía de CIA? – dije con sorpresa y con mis ojos brillando.

-No seas tonta – dijo

-¡Oye no soy tonta y deberías tenerme más respeto!-le aclare  
-Jah eso nunca va a suceder, además no soy un espía, yo soy un qwaser-

-¿Ah? ¿Un qué? ¡Se come! – dije esperanzada ya que me estaba dando hambre.

- No .. y deja de pensar en comida baka – me dijo

-¡Espera a quien le vienes a decir Baka!- Lo mire con cara de asesina y acercando a el, cosa que no se intimido y se acercó a mí tuvimos un intercambio de mirada de odio, hasta que uno cedió cosa que fue Alexander, se dirigió donde estaba su maleta, la abrió y saco un bastón de hierro, camino hacia mí y se sentó en la cama.

-Mira – me dijo, mis ojos observaron con asombro, el objeto empezó a cambiar de forma a una espada después a un bat de beisbol, a unas cadenas. –Esto es lo que hacen los qwaser- me explico.

- Ah, quieres decir que son magos – dije pero, la respuesta no fue muy agradable para el, si las miradas mataran, éste ya me hubiera matado. Después de eso me explico cuál era su misión en la que había sido enviada, yo solo asentía para no ser castigada con un jalón de mejillas.

_El viene en busca de la guadaña de María y el arco de Eva, también a encontrar al asesino en serie que ha estado asechando a la ciudad y por último, él se ira se desvanecerá como si nunca hubiera estado…No quiero que se vaya, es mi primer amigo… pero aunque no me considere como su amiga, yo no quiero que se marche._

Sentí como la sangre se me helaba, a tal punto que apenas podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón, no quiero estar sola de nuevo, solo tome un enorme bocado de aire, me encamine hacia la puerta de mi closed y me metí dentro de este para poder cambiarme de ropa fue cuando recordé que muchas veces me había paseado semidesnuda en frente de él, salí roja y avergonzada.

-¿¡Tu...tú me viste desnudad!?

-¿Ah? Estas loca yo no veo cosas de mal gusto – me dijo mirando me despectivamente, sentí como una enorme roca me caí en la cabeza, -¡uyyyg! Que coraje, maldito niño de tundra- dije buscando un peine para cepillarme mi cabello que estaba desordenado, cuando lo encontré me dedique a cepillarlo.

Fue cuando el teléfono celular de Alexandra sonó este lo contesto de forma tranquila, muy tranquila su expresión de seriedad cambio a uno de un niño tierno.

_¿Con quién estará hablando?_

-Hola mama ¿Cómo te has encontrado? – dijo esbozando una emoción de felicidad y ternura.- Muy pronto iré a verte – dijo , sonriendo y con las mejillas ruborizadas , un extraño golpe en mi pecho se hizo presente ..

_El definitivamente se ira…._

Cuando termino de hablar por teléfono me quede atenta y de espectadora ante la escena que estaba presenciando apretando con fuerzas mis puños me gire y fui a buscar algo para tomar un poco de vitamina C, es perfecto para calmar mi sed.

_Que increíble es esto, pero a la vez raro mi compañera que juraba que era mujer resultó ser un chico…pero bueno espera…..un chico esta en mi habitación… _

Caminando de forma más apresurada llegando al pasillo empecé a escuchar sonidos raros... Cada vez más rápido mis pasos iban, hasta que al abrir la puerta encontré a mi compañero sentado en la cama viendo unos de mis DVD de kissxsis eran las ovas

-Kei-chan ahmmm- decía Ako dando un beso húmedo a Kei-chan de forma más apasionada, mientras Alexandre me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eres una pervertida…- dijo sonriendo de forma irónica, sentí como la sangre me hervía y me abalance encima del para quitarle el notebook de mi padre sacando el cd del anime- ¡¿De…De donde lo sacaste?! Estaba bien escondido- le grite

-Ya decía yo que era muy extraño que en la noche te quedaras hasta muy tarde con audífonos y tus ojos tenían un brillo lascivo – me dijo con diversión y sin criterio, mis colores se me subieron al rostro, si un tomate era rojo mi rostro era de ese color le arrebaté el aparato con fuerza y lo escondí y acto seguido le lance una almohada en forma de dulce a su cara.

Sin embargo agarro el objeto con la mano, su mirada me fulmino y con varias venitas se acercó a mí - ¡Maldita Baka como te atreves a lanzarme una almohada quien te crees! – me grito lazando me la almohada de regreso dando me en todo el rostro y haciendo caer al suelo.

Con espirales en mis ojos me levanté, sin antes de lanzar de nuevo y este le llego a la cabeza, una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en mi rostro pero en el de mi compañero los ojos se le pusieron en vuelto en llamas.

-¡Oikawa Ayumu!- me dijo en un gruñido agarrando mi muñeca y lazando me contra la cama me iba a levantar pero se colocó encima de mí y me tomo las dos muñecas afirmando las con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño.

- Te voy a enseñar a que nunca debes levantarme la mano – me grito

- Yo no te he levantado la mano solo te tire una almohada no seas hipocondriaco-

-¡Hipocondriaco! Vas a ver- me dijo fue en ese preciso momento cuando la puerta de mi pieza se abrió, entrando con un caja de donuts, mi padre entro.

-Ayu te traje estas donut para ti y Oribe-san- dijo pero al momento que sus ojos miraron en la situación que su primogénita se encontraba no era muy fácil de que no se generara un mal entendido, un chico encima de una chica en una cama forcejeando, mas encima cierta pierna del muchacho presionaba la entre pierna de la muchacha.

Observe como la sonrisa de mi padre se esfumaba y una rabia en su rostro se reflejaba de un segundo a otro mi compañero fue retirado de mí y embestido con una fuerza brutal en la pared y siendo ahorcado por mi progenitor, me levante con rapidez y trate de alejar a mi padre de él.

- ¡Oto-san suéltalo!- le grite mientras jalaba con toda mis fuerzas el brazo que estaba apretando el pobre cuello Alexander.

- ¡Maldito como te atreves aprovecharte de mi hija llamare a la policía para que te arresten! – apretando lo. El rostro de mi compañero se iba volviendo rojo mientras ejercía fuerzas en las manos para que no le dejaran tan rápido sin aire.

-¡Papa él es Oribe Alexandra Nikolaevich Sasha! – grite con todas mis fuerzas para que mi padre escuchara y soltara el pobre cuello de mi compañero, lo soltó de forma lenta y al momento de ser librarse del agarre su cuerpo fue cayendo al suelo tratando de volver a retomar el aire.

Me acerque a él - ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunte pero me hizo a un lado con su mano. Se incorporó con mucha dificultad las marcas de la mano de mi padre estaban marcadas en su piel.

-Bajen al living – dijo con voz firme, mire a mi compañero quien ya estaba afuera de la pieza, al bajar la escalera sentí muchos nervios y un mareo muy fuerte, al llegar al living me senté en un sillón y note como mi padre nos miraba como si hubiéramos hecho el amor y nos había pillado.

_Creo que estará exagerando…. ¿O no?_

- ¡Me pueden explicar que mierda estaba pensando esa agencia de intercambio al mandarte yo solicite a una chica no a un vago!- grito mi padre.

- Hjm – dijo el chico haciendo un chasquido con la lengua cruzando de brazos – Primero que todo señor, no soy ningún vago – dio serio y mirando con seriedad.

- Hay una explicación a esto papa, si la escuchas todo tendrá sentido – dije tratando de calmar el enojo de mi padre.

- ¡Cállate Ayumu! – Me grito- ¡Quiero que te largues lo más pronto posible de mi casa!- golpeando la mesa que estaba al frente del chico.

- No hay necesidad para eso señor Oikawa ya que mi vuelo parte hoy a la madrugada – dijo

- ¿Qué?- dije asustada - ¡Espera como que te vas tú! ¿¡ tú vuelo no era la próxima semana?!-

- Sí, pero lo adelante -dijo sin más

- Que bueno que lo hayas adelantado, con que te largues de aquí lo más pronto será lo mejor, voy a dejar una demanda a esa agencia por haber travestido a un chico como tu.-

- ¡No quiero! – grite, cerrando con fuerzas mi ojos, ambos me miraron - ¡No permitiré que hagas eso aunque nos hayas engañado él no debe de irse..!-

- ¡Mantén tu boca cerrada yo soy el dueño de esta casa!- grito

Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza me levante hacia la salida de la puerta y en cuanto salí ahí corrí sin rumbo por la ciudad mientras mis lágrimas rodaban de forma rápida y contundente, llegue a un árbol y lance un grito.

Se va, estaré sola de nuevo. Mi única luz de esperanza que tenía en ese lugar se ha ido, pero porque siento que ese momento de soledad y de oscuridad fuera nostálgico, es que ese momento ¿ya lo he vivido? El de estar sola.

Me encamine de nuevo llegando cerca de la esquina de mi casa, mi rostro debía lucir muy feo, sentía mis ojos ardían por tanto llorar, mi respiración era agitada, no quería volver ahí porque sería un adiós..

Un fuerte golpe en la nuca me dieron, llevando mis manos hacia el impacto que me habían ejercido en mi cráneo, mis piernas no resistieron ese shock así que caí al suelo, mis ojos vieron cómo se apagaba y unos zapatos estaban cerca mío.

_¿Quién será?..._

Mi cuerpo se siente muy pesado, no puedo mover bien mis brazos y mis piernas ¿están atadas? O puede ser que estén entumecidas por el golpe. Mis dedos los puedo mover, pero porque siento que algo está ejerciendo mucha presión en todo mi cuerpo más encima llega a pinchar mi vientre.

- ¡Más por favor deme más! ¡Ahmmm! – gimió la voz que estaba recibiendo... ¡¿Placer?! Mis ojos me pesaban pero aun así los abrí y las imágenes eran nublosas pero a poco a poco se volvieron nítidas.

- ¡¿Que…que está sucediendo?!- grite, mis ojos se abrieron más de golpe, en todo ese lugar estaban mis compañeros de curso con una especie de bata negra con una capucha, las mujeres dejaban ver sus senos, cada una en distintos tipos de tamaños.

- ¡Parece que ya has despertado! – dijo una voz de mis compañeras, mirando al frente estaba Kureha desnuda del torso para arriba dejando ver sus pechos al descubiertos mientras alguien con mucho descaro succionaba esos enormes pechos.

Desviando mi vista para no seguir viendo aunque no era posible no verlo la forma que estaba atada no me permitía mirar hacia a otro lado, los sonidos de los gemidos hacían eco en mis oídos, el filo de la lengua en el pezón de la rubia era algo muy obsceno a tal punto que me ponía nerviosa.

- ¡Por favor siga así, es muy bueno!- dijo mi compañera abriendo sus piernas y llevando la mano del encapuchado hacia su entrepierna. Fue cuando vi la mano que era introducida debajo de la túnica. Y fue cuando.

-Esa pulsera…-dije en un tono quebrado y el sujeto detuvo su quehacer con sus manos mojadas por cierto liquido dejado por mi compañera Kureha y emprendió una caminata hacia donde me situaba yo.

- ¿Eres tú Su-chan?-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la persona que tenía al frente y sacando la capucha su cabello de color algodón hizo que mis pupilas se dilataran por completo su sonrisa que siempre me otorgaba cuando era maltratada por mi curso, y ella era la asesina serie.

_¿Por qué? Tiene que haber una explicación para esto ¿Verdad? No puede ser que Susana sea ese tipo de persona._

- ¿Sorprendida?- me dijo mostrando una sonrisa de picardía, una lagrimas rodaron por mi mejilla – No debes llorar Ayu-chan soy tu Su-chan..

- Dime que todo esto es mentira, que tú no eres la asesina en serie que ha estado atormentado esta ciudad.- dije tratando de mentirme a mí misma que ella no estaba en frente mío y que ella no era la causante de esos actos delictivos.

- Mi querida Ayu es verdad, pero eso no importa en absoluto, necesito que me hagas un favor- me dijo acurrucando mi rostro en sus pechos.

- ¿Un favor? –pregunte algo confundida

- Si, ya que somos amigas, los amigos se hacen favores y cómo eres una amiga muy importante para no te negaras a mi petición. Ayúdame a matar al idiota del perro faldero de athos a ese controlador de hierro- alzando mi rostro para verla a sus ojos.

Mis ojos quedaron atentos ante su mirada asesina que otorgaba al momento de decirme esas cosas, mi cuerpo ya no lo soporto agache la cabeza para que no me viera y tomando el valor le dije:

-No – susurre.

-¿Ah?

-¡He dicho que no! Susuna, no te ayudare asesinar a Alexander-san- le grite y pude ver como la mueca en su rostro cambiaba a una de odio, tomándome con fuerza el mentón me dijo;

-Qué pena Oikawa… ¡Levántenla y póngala arriba del barril! – dijo al momento que sentí como los alambres que me sostenían me hacían daño al momento que me alzaron encima del barril me colocaron una venda en la boca para que no hablara.

Que no llegue por favor…que no llegue

Fue cuando el sonido de que la gente estaba siendo golpeada por alguien me hizo mirar los alrededores una sombra se movía de forma rápida y sigilosa entre mis compañeros golpeándolos y noqueándolos pero un momento después lo atraparon entre varios reteniendo, Susuna se acercó ante este sujeto.

-Creíste que te ibas a salir con la tuya perro faldero- dijo en un tono juguetón pero al momento de quitarle la capucha una melena color anaranjada amarilla se vio, el rostro de Su-chan se desfiguro por la rabia , empujando la al suelo. – ¡Maldito Qwaser de miera! ¡Cómo te atreves a engañarme! – grito

Fue cuando de la túnica que cubría a esa chica algo de su entre pierna se movía, o mejor dicho se hacía gordo y grande, la muchacha se ruborizo y emitido un gemido, con un tic en el ojo me surgió a mi – ¡Que demonios es eso! Dije con la maldita venda en la boca que apenas me dejaba emitir un sonido o un quejido, pero una de las cosas esas que se movían en ese traje negro me descolocaba que acaso ¿Era hermafrodita con una elefantitis testicular?

Sin embargo no era así, vi como los labios de esta mujer murmuraba algo leí lo que decía sus labios ¿Todavía no la encuentro? Me sobresalte un poco, mirando para todos lados, empecé a balancearme de un lado a otro para hacer ruido, pero con el alboroto que había abajo no podían escucharme.

_Piensa Ayumu….Piensa_

Que interesante, traer a tu maría como sacrificio- dijo haciendo un chasquido con los dedos y de pronto aparecieron cinco de mis compañeros todos hombres – Viólenla- dijo esbozando una sonrisa maniática.

Mi cuerpo se altero de un momento a otro debía buscar una forma de cómo librarme además para ser mas sincera que todo no quiero ver una violación entre personas reales te creo que se en anime o en juegos de computador donde la protagonista es violada por cuanto tipo que saques la ruta. Pero ese no es el caso ahora, moví mi cuerpo mas hasta que vi una punta de alambre.

_¡Es enserio! No hay tiempo de ser miedosa hay que ser masoquista, aunque después de esto me arrepentiré…_

Alzandomi cuerpo, cuando uno hace este tipo levantar el cuerpo cuando estas en educación física y hay como una barra de metal encima de ti, parece que a eso se le llaman lagartijas, un pinchazo le di a mi muñeca solo había sido un rasguño. Un par de lagrimas rodaron por mi mejilla.

_No duele … no duele _ para nada

Siguiendo con la rutina haciendo rasguño escarbando en mi piel, es un dolor que nunca pensé en sentirlo pero lo hacia por una buena causa, salvar a esa chica que me estaba buscando una gota de sangre mancho el alambre que estaba enterrado en mi muñeca, apretando con más fuerza, la herida fue profunda que un hilo de sangre recorrió hasta mi brazo hasta que cayó una gota, mi cuerpo estaba bañado por una capa de sudor frio, un poco hasta que lo clave más adentro y se hizo más contundente el corte.

Vi como la muchacha observo mis gotas que cayeron y leyendo en sus labios susurro diciendo.

Ya la he encontrado esta sobre el barril – dijo y al momento que los chicos se iban abalanzar encima de ella, el traje fue cortado por la mitad y salió alguien , con un tic en el ojo y sorprendida al ver con mis ojos que había salido .

¡Alexander-san!- dije con la maldita venda, el saco literalmente con un remolino volando a mis compañeros como si fueran simples hojas con una enorme oz de hierro haciendo giros al estilo sakura card captor cuando mueve ese báculo que tiene era lo mismo.

¡Maldita zorra! ¡Lo tenías escondido a este maldito hijo de puta!- chillo furiosa y haciendo aparecer una especie de bola de alambre que se lanzó hacia él.

Cortando a la mitad y cayendo ambos lados haciendo un enorme ruido al estrellarse con cajas, poniendo su arma al frente y mirando de forma desafiante a la mujer me percate del algo raro, en su lado izquierdo de su rostro había ¿Un estigma? Tenía el ojo de donde se encontraba el estigma de color rojo como la sangre, aunque ni parecía el hecho que fuera producto de algún golpe.

_Es que acaso era por ser qwaser ¿Es raro? ¿Ilógico? ¿Indescriptible? O será que esta situación que me van a rescatar me parezca agradable y con mucha suerte._

Fue cuando note que miraba hacia arriba buscando donde me encontraba, empecé a moverme para que escuchara el sonido del alambre, pero la voz de Su-chan hizo eco en mis oídos – Baja ese juguetito o si no tu "amiguita" la hare caer a este barril de ácido.- dijo deletreando con lentitud el de amiguita y esbozando una sonrisa pícara y a la vez cínica

-¡¿Acido?! Ya decía yo que era raro estar encima de un enorme barril , con un hedor azufre o mejor dicho a muerto viviente que me llegaba a mis pobres narices- quejando me y moviendo.

El maldito buzo deportivo que estaba usando que era unos pantalones holgados de color blanco una franja naranja, una polera de mangas cortas que tenía el dibujo de un muffin que no era mi ropa más nueva que tenía y estaría pasada este hedor.

-¡Bakayumu!- grito gire mi rostro para verlo, su ojos me observaban - ¡Por fin te encuentro no podrías haberme dado una señal más fácil para encontrarte! – me dijo en un reto , unas venitas se asomaron en mi frente y moviendo de forma histérica como un pez salido del agua.

- Perdoneme su real majestad por no dar señales visbles, pero es un poco difícil darlas si estas suspendida con unos alambres que son tan cómodos por cierto y con un olor de muerte, y para agregar estar con una maldita venda en la boca!- Dije quejándome, mas de mi boca no salía ningún sonido solo un – Hmmmaaaa – salio de mi boca

-Quedate quieta y no respires- me dijo en una orden yo solo me quede sorprendida y lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos de un segundo a otro lanzo cuatros cuchillos o navajas o algo que corta haciendo un corte en la venda que cayó al suelo dejando la boca libre, hizo otro corte en el alambre que me sujetaba de mi cintura haciendo un tajo en mi linda polera y corto mis pantalones de buzo y para rematar corto la que me tenía suspendida, acto seguido me agarre de lo que quedaba.

- ¡Me quieres matar!- le grite este me miro con un tic – estaba bien sujetada solo debías cortarme la venda de la boca para poder hablar y no mi ropa favorita era nueva! – grite en forma de chibis.

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez y suéltate! – me grito.

- ¡¿EEh?! ¡Jamás, nunca, no quiero morir!- le dije, observe como Su-chan lanzaba una risa y atacaba a mi compañero este lo esquivo.

- Deberias concentrarte en tu oponente y no en Ayu-chan,, Hijo de Sasha el Mártir - dijo haciendo cortes en el rostro y los brazos de Sasha.

_No lo está esquivando ¡¿Por qué haces eso te vas a desangrar?!_

-Jajaja que patético te ves!- se burlaba la joven de cabellos rosados, del chico mientras este utilizaba su Oz para protegerse.

- ¡Necesito que te sueltes! ¡Estupida!- grito fuerte y mirando enojado.

-No lo hare, no quiero morir como sé que no voy a caer en es liquido mortal- le dije mirándolo fijamente para después ocultando mi vista en mi flequillo – Dime porque debo hacerlo…

- Cierto, cierto perro faldero de Athos, porque no mejor me dejas matarte de una buena vez, para asi hacer sufrir a Ayu-chan, sabes – dijo pegándole una patada en el estómago al chico y haciendo impactarse en un barril quedando su cuerpo impregnado y haciéndolo escupir saliva.- Mi linda niña no confía en nadie, en la única que confía es en mi, si hubieras aceptado en obedecerme créeme que serias mi perrita favorita- me dijo mirando con ojos lascivos.

_Es cierto en la única que confiaba era en Su-chan pero ahora ¿En qué puedo confiar, en mi corazón o mi mente de otra forma no había salvación para mí? Todas las luces se oscurecen…no existe ningún camino para mi… habré hecho algo malo para ser castigada asi.._

-Tsch- escuche decir a mi compañero que se levantaba a duras y escupia un poco para volver a retomar el aire- Eres baka o que… porque crees que te conté sobre mi misión.- Dijo

- Eso fue …- dije en un murmullo.

- ¡Porque confio en ti Bakayumu! ¡Por eso te lo conté porque te considero mi amiga asi que déjate de compórtate como una niña malcriada y confía en mi! – me grito.

Mis ojos lo miraron, solo a el, de pronto sentí que mis ojos que se iban llenando de lágrimas pero ninguna cayo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron comunicando se entre ellas. Mis manos temblaban al igual que mi cuerpo.

¡Magdalena cúbreme! – grito

Si- dijo ella de un segundo a otro mando a volar a veintes de los estudiantes en ese mismo momento que mis manos se soltaron sintiendo como caía y cerre mis ojos confiando en él, al momento que sentí como mi cintura era tomada por una mano y recibía el golpe más fuerte de toda mi vida, deseguro al dia siguiente no me voy a poder mover del dolor, al momento que abrí mis ojos un montón de cajas de madera había amortiguado nuestra caída, me levante para ver donde estaba Alexander y fue cuando sentí un cierto respirar en mis pechos.

-¡Ahmm!- gemi al momento que sus manos agarraron con descaro mi busto para hacerme a un lado - ¿¡Pero quién demonios te crees al hacerme eso!? – grite roja y cubriendo mis pechos con mi mano.

- Maldición Bakayumu no pudiste haber caído de otra forma- me dijo levantándose, y incorporándose para pelear- Deberías usar otro tipo de ropa – dijo mirando mi polera – Hubiera sido más sencillo "masajearla"- dijo sacando la lengua como si fuera un niño chico.

- ¡Maldito yo te matooooooo!- dije levantando me para darle un golpe pero este aprovecho la oportunidad y me cargo de nuevo, pero esta vez como un maldito saco de papas y dando un par de saltos llego al lado de la muchacha que se llamaba Magdalena.

- Encárgate de ella – le dijo a la chica que se puso delante mío y dando una patada saco a volar unos sujetos que la iban a atacar, me quede sorprendida y con varias gotitas rodando por mi rostro.

_¡Ella es muy fuerte! Esperen un segundo todos si ella es asi de fuerte el hecho que la atraparan era porque me tenían por eso no podía utilizar su fuerza… Tendria sentido y yo sin mis pokys o mis papas fritas para ver esta pelea._

Con movimientos agiles las piernas de la muchacha pateaba los rostro de mis compañeros sin escrupulos y sin delicadeza dejando lo a todos fuera de combate a varios de ellos.

-¡Por favor piedad! – escuche la voz de Su-chan a lo lejos retrocediendo mientras lanzaba cuchillas hechas de alambres que eran dispersadas con un movimiento leve por la oz de Alexander-san, mientras este se acercaba a ella con una mirada fría como la de un asesino.

- ¡Espera que va hacer ya acabo la pelea!- gire mi cara para decirle a la chica esta coloco su mano en forma de rezo.

- Debo ofrecer el perdón al pecador- dijo ella cerrando los ojos, vi como la Oz se alzaba para hacer la ejecución, pero mis piernas que me dolían se movieron y acto seguido me abalance encima de mi compañero agarrando la cintura y reteniendo lo para que no matara a Su-chan.

- ¡Pero que!- dijo el al momento que sintió como alguien se agarraba a su cintura firme como si fuera una de esas fans alocada por un idol estaba yo agarrada como si la vida dependiera de eso. – ¡Suéltame Bakayumu!

- ¡No lo hare! Si te suelto sé que la vas a matar – grite mirando fijamente a sus ojos – No crees que ya es suficiente ya estoy a salvo, ya la derrotaste.- dije suplicando.

_Hay una cosa extraña mí, es que no puedo ver a alguien morir en frente mis ojos aunque haya hecho el peor pecado de todos no puedo…_

-No me vengas con estupideces como esas ella debe ser ejecutada por sus pecados que ha cometido, ha asesinado a mucha gente inocente. ¡¿Y me pides que la deje con vida?! – me grito.

-¡Si! Ya no debes mancharte más las manos está listo. – dije acercando a el – No dice Dios que no hagas cosas que los otros no quieren que te hagan – le dije, el me miro un largo rato mis ojos y lazando un suspiro pesado bajo el arma.

- Esta bien… no la ejecutare- dijo pero este se acercó a ella y haciendo un corte a su ropa dejando ver su pechos y unas bragas que eran más colales que lucían húmedas. El cuerpo de la mujer tiritaba y fue cuando aparecieron varias cadenas o mejor dicho banda de hierros que se impregnaron en el cuerpo dejando lo ver como estos anime que usan bondage así lucia ella, casi se me subieron los colores al ver esa escena, me hubiera gustado ver en anime.

De segundo a otro llegaron unos hombres de negros que se llevaron a mis compañeros y a Su-chan fue cuando algo me dejo en estado shock cuando me acerque a Kureha.

Si piensas que porque estábamos bajo el control mental de Susuna-sama, crees que no te maltrataremos estas muy equivocada nosotros te maltratamos porque queríamos porque te odiamos..-me dijo me quede atónita al escuchar eso al momento que regrese a mi casa con Alexander-san, Magdalena-san mis padres tenían listo el auto para irse directo al aeropuerto. Al momento de verme solo atinaron a decir.

Que alegría que estas bien, ve a cambiarte de ropa que vamos a dejar al aeropuerto – esbozando una sonrisa, asentí y acate la orden de ir a cambiarme colocando me unos short de color celeste con un poleron color lila mi cabello me lo tome en una trenza de lado.

Entre al auto y empezaron a caer las gotas de lluvia, el agua resbalando se por el vidrio era como si llorara indirectamente, mi mente me daba vuelta la cosa que me había dicho Kureha, ¿Sera verdad? Observe a Alexander que parecía concentrado mirando una especie de collar al sacarlo era una cruz muy linda sencilla pero era muy bella.

_Que cosa puedo decirle. No quiero que se vaya pero tampoco quiero ser egoísta vaya mierda..vaya mierda en la que pienso._

Al llegar al aeropuerto nos bajamos mi padre y Alexander hicieron los tramites de los pasaporte llevando dos maletas ¿No es que trajo una? Bueno capaz se compró una nueva, observe la hora en una hora y media partía el avión.

Mi padre no le dijo ninguna palabra a él, mi madre menos ,ningún espero que vayas con cuidad, avísanos cuando llegues o tal vez aunque no hayas engañado fue un agrado tenerte nada …. Nada de nada solo el silencio incómodo.

Cuando paso por la frontera para poder estar en el lugar donde esperan para tomar el avión e irse solo atine a decir – ¡Alexander-kun!- le dije el se giro – Adios – dije sonreí el me miro y despue se giro para ver su espalda bajar por las escaleras.

_Era eso lo que quería decirle… era eso…solo eso _

Pasaron diez minutos para ser exacto pero de forma imprudente agarre el café de una persona que andaba por ahí y se lo lance al guardia- ¡Aaaagh maldita niña!- grito con los ojos irritados al otro lo golpee con el paragua en la cara y saltando la maldita barra para bajar la escalera a salto, dando me un buen golpe en las rodillas me incorpore para correr y buscar con todas mis fuerza a él debía decirlo tenía que decirle.

Eran cuarenta y cuatros malditas puertas para abordar, corriendo de la primera hacia los otros números mientras escuchaba el sonido de los guardias persiguiendo me, corrí lo más que mis piernas pudieron tuve que pasar encima de varias gente y empujando mujeres con grandes bolso para pasar y buscarlo.

Fue cuando lo vi a punto de entrar a la puerta numero treinta dos y yo recién estaba en la puerta diecinueve, mi corazón bombeaba a mil y mi garganta estaba seca pero aun asi no me rendiré, corriendo le grite – ¡Alexander!- le chille al momento que el me vio y con varios tic en el ojos se sorprendió y fue cuando me abalance encima del con kla fuerza que íbamos rodamos por el suelo, al momento que nos detuvimos me incorpore y quede encima del.

-Pero que mierd- grito pero lo interrumpí colocando mi dedo en sus labios

-Por favor….déjame hablar – le dije apenas él se cayó – Quiero decirte que yo… tuve el mejor momento de mi vida al conocerte fuiste mi primer amigo hombre, aunque hayas sido solo tres meses que pasaron de forma rápida-sollozando y limpiando me las lágrimas de mis ojos- Fui muy feliz , Alexander-kun aunque te haya molestado mucho, y hacerte pasar mal momentos por mi culpa fui muy feliz por eso quiero que sepas que yo jamas de los jamás te olvidare siempre te tendré en mi corazón siempre te estaré recordando y por favor ven a visitarme de nuevo – le dije sonriendo mientras mis lágrimas caían sentí su mano tocando mi mejilla, lo mire con ternura pero fue cuando me agarro la mejilla y me jalo.

-¡Itaiiiii!- grite en estado chibis – ME duele eso duele mucho.

Con varias venitas y haciendo el agarre de las mejillas más fuerte con un aura de fuego rodeándolo – Bakayumu es que acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije cuando estábamos en el auto.

-¿Auto? – dije con tratando de recordar – No lo recuerdo – dije riendo.

- Por eso eres una Bakayumu – me dijo

- Ayu deberías haber escuchado lo que te decíamos – me dijo una voz conocida me gire para ver a mi madre con mi padre, yo me quede con una cara de sorpresa.

- ¡¿Oto-san?! ¡¿Oca-san?! – dije sorprendida.

- Ves que eres una idiota…apúrate que perderemos el vuelo – me dijo, yo me quede pensativa a lo que me dijo y sin preguntarme me tomo la muñeca alzando me para incorporarme.

- No entiendo..-

- Fuiste aceptada en la academia San Mikhailov donde estudia Oribe-kun tienes una beca ya hablamos con los padres del y ellos serán tus tutores estando ahí – me dijo mi madre sonriendo y acercando me a mi otorgando me un abrazo – Por eso quiero que te cuides Ayu.- Me dijo tiernamente pero a decir verdad ese abrazo se sintió como si fuera un adiós para siempre como si nunca lo volvieras a ver.

_Estoy siendo muy paranoica mejor dejo de pensar en esas estupideces.._

No te portes mal Ayu con ellos – me dijo mi padre poniendo ambas manos en mis hombros y mirando a los ojos - ¡No quiero un nieto antes!- me dijo fuerte y alto haciendo que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Oto-saaaan! Eso estuvo de mas – le grite en estado chibis este se rio y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Cuídate- me dijo con un tono melancólico pero sonriendo, al momento que alzo su mirada para ver a Alexander – Espero que cumplas tu promesa niño.

- Ya le dije señor se lo jure- dijo serio para después – Vamos Bakayumu – me dijo tomando de las muñeca que justo estaba vendada por la herida, jalándome a la puerta al llegar al avión la azafata me condujo al asiento que decía.

- A 21 – dije para sentarme pero Alexander me jalo del gorro- ¡Oyeeeeeeeee!- arrastrándome por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al final, siendo el punto de atracción de la gente se reía de la escena que estaba siendo protagonista.

- ¡Por eso eres BAKAYUMU! Este avión no es el nuestro sígueme – dijo jalándome hasta llegar a un avión privado como los jet privado me sentó a duras en un asiento que era muy cómodo al lado mío se sentó y se hecho.

Lo mire fijo y el sintió mi mirada – Que quieres – me dijo , le di un buen golpe con almohada en la cabeza . – ¡Esto es por hacerme pasar semejante show puedes haberme dicho que este no era nuestro avión Alexander-kun!- le dije

-Sasha-

-¿Eeeh?  
- Además de gritona más encima sorda, no me digas Alexander-kun dime Sasha – me dijo mirando hacia el otro lado y con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó.

- Entonces a mi dime Ayumu- le dije

- Bakayumu-

- Ayumu- dije con una venita en la cien.

-Bakayumu.  
-¡Ayumu!

-Bakayumu-

-¡AYUMUUUU!-

-Bakayumu..

-Dime Ayumu, ese es mi nombre no Bakayumu como dices – le dije enojada e inflando mis mofletes en señal de enojo, este me miro con cara de pocos amigos se acerco mi invadiendo mi espacio personal – Me está dando un dolor de cabeza horrible con tu estupideces de niña te quedas con el nombre Bakayumu y me dices Sasha listo y punto y ahora – empujando me para recostarme más fácil en el sillón sacando los audífonos y colocándome los colocando música de Kotoko.

-Duerme…que nuestro vuelo será más tarde – me dijo y en ese momento mis ojos se cerraron, era tan cálida la frazada que me lance enseguida a los brazos de Morfeo, no se cuánto tiempo dormí pero un sonido me despertó.

- ¡Ahmmm! Sasha ahmmm- gemía una voz al momento que abrí mis ojos me incorpore un poco en el asiento, sobe un poco mis ojos para ver mejor la imagen y fue cuando la imagen se aclaró succionando como un hentai utilizando el filo de su lengua torturando ese pequeño capullo que estaba tan duro por la excitación.

_¡Ajamalajamala! Santa cachucha esto es una verdadera mamada en vivo prefiero verlo en anime que en la vida real._

Tape mis ojos para no ver, pensé que si ellos se daban cuenta que me había despertado por sus amoríos se detendría, pero fue lo contrario los sonidos se hacían mas fuertes saque una mano de mis ojos para ver y me quede con muchos tic al mirar como el chico agarraba los dos pechos y los succionaba al mismo tiempo.

-¡No tan fuerte Sasha voy…voy Ahmmm! – dijo excitada y de un segundo a otro le lance al chico una almohada para que dejara de hacer este semejante acto porno del verbo porno ya era porno no hentai… ¡Si no porno!

El chico detuvo la succión y se separó del pezón que se tambaleo al momento de ser sacado de la boca del chico con un hilo blanco quedando suspendido hasta que cayó al suelo.

_¡Que mierda es eso!_

- ¡Qué te pasa por que me interrumpes! – dijo enojado y limpiando se con un pañuelo su boca, mientras Magdalena –san se arreglaba la ropa – Estaba tomando soma Bakayumu.- dijo

-¡¿Soma?! De ahí sale, de ese lugar sale… ¡ME IMPORTA UN REVERENDO PEPINO SI VAS HACER ESO HAZLO EN UN MOTEL Y NO AQUÍ EN EL AVION QUE ES DESAGRADABLE!- Dije en estado chibis mientras el se tapaba los oídos por lo chillona que era, la muchacha estaba ruborizada avergonzada por lo que había dicho. – No es tu culpa solamente es que yo..- dije nerviosa.

- Aaah… ya entendí prefieres verlo en tus anime que en la vida real y ver lo una y otra vez repitiendo lo – dijo con ojos bajos y sentando se en el asiento y mirando me con esos ojos verde.

-¡¿Queee?! Yo…Pues…etto- dije tartamudeando y revolviendo el cabello con mis manos tratando de encontrar las palabras que fueran correctas para no cavar mi propia tumba. – Y bien te estoy esperando – dijo Sasha observando fijamente.

- Pues…etto ¡shoto matte! No me presentado aún ante usted – le dije a Magdalena, mientras Sasha se sentía ignorado y le aparecía una venita en la cien – Mi nombre es Oikawa Ayumu mucho gusto en conocerte-

-Oye….- me dijo con varias venitas.

- Me llamo Noda Magdalena mucho gusto señorita Ayumu es un gusto conocerte también – me dijo presentando se de forma muy educado y cordial.  
- No debes ser tan formal conmigo puedes decir me solo Ayumu o yo te podre decir Magdalena – le dije sonriendo aplastando con mi mano la cabeza Sasha.

Un sobre salto dio al momento que le dije que me dijera por mi nombre un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y moviendo sus dedos en forma de nervios y mirando a mis ojos asintió y cerró los ojos para decir – Estoy a su cuidado Ayu-chan- me dijo

_¡Aaaah! Que moeee es como de las chicas de anime serias pero que tienen muchas vergüenzas es como Mio Akiyama de la serie K-on en actitud. Seria excelente que fuéramos amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

De un segundo a otro me fui de boca hacia adelante y fui agarrada por el cuello por mi compañero mientras el avión se iba en picada. – Mierda este maldito hijo de puta nunca puede dar un aterrizaje decente – grito Sasha indignado y subiendo me y colocando un cinturón de hierro.

-¡¿Pero qué sucede?!- le dije observando a Sasha que estaba jodidamente enojado después de haber aterrizado y haber sido soltada de ese amarre, tuvimos que esperar dos horas para poder bajar del avión nunca en mi vida había visto tanto echi que fue literalmente censurado por niño de Tundra.

- ¡Maldito Sacerdote le exigí que no estuviera ese maldito de Shu pero no ahí esta ese maldito matando el corazón del susto! – grito de forma histérica desquitando se con varios barriles de basura que habían ahí.

- Oye – le dije a Magdalena mientras don gruñón estaba delante de nosotros – Siempre se desquita asi con los objetos cuando se enoja – le susurre.  
- No lo sé es la primera vez que lo veo – me dijo muy tranquila.

A lo lejos divise a una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos azules, unos ojos rojos como el rubí que cuando te observan sientes calidez y ternura. Al presenciarla me quede atónita mis pasos se detuvieron no sé por qué pero era como ver a un mismo ángel que te cuidaría.

_¿Sera raro?..._

La mujer observo a Sasha y una sonrisa cálida se asomó – ¡Shi-chan!- Corrió hacia él y lo acurruco en su pecho, de un segundo me entro cobardía así que me lleve mi maleta a una tienda de libros donde me fui a la sección de los mangas a la sección echi donde siempre ahí hay hombres ya que las mujeres le gusta el shoujo o yaoi pero es raro que una niña se muestre así no más leyendo.

_Y si le caigo mal de presencia a ella, ya que parece que mi yo a nadie le agrada. Y además creo que me puse celosa …por ese trato cariñoso de familia es rara vez que mis padres me muestran un afecto así…así que siempre cuando veo a familias tan afectuosa me pongo celosa.._

-Oye..- escuche decir a mis espalda cuando me giro veo a Sasha que me toma la mejilla y me la jala – Bakayumu que mal educada eres te voy a dar una clases de modales para que no salgas así, mas encima pervertida – dijo

-¡Itaaaai!- Suéltame intentando zafarme de ese maldito agarre que me dejaría la mejilla roja como un tomate, cuando me solté quede en frente de la mujer usaba un hermosa vestido amarillo claro, con una sandalias blancas con tacos.

-¿Shi-chan quien es ella?- Pregunto acercando se a mí y revisando con la vista , sentí su mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo y de un segundo a otro me agarro y me acurruco en esos enormes pechos o mejor dicho me empezó asfixiar por esos enormes pechos - ¡Hay que linda eres, pareces una ardillita, conejo y oveja – dijo sonriendo y saltando haciendo que esas enormes cosas me asfixiaran aún mas.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Oi...Kawa Ayumu – le dije tratando de no atragantarme con esas enormes cosas, la mujer me soltó delicadamente y agarro mi muñeca – ¿Eh?

- Vamos Ayu-chan, Shi-chan lleva las maletas por favor- dijo gire mi mirada para verlo esperando a que reclamara pero no fue así acato la orden de la mujer – Hay que apurarnos que Mafuyu-chan está haciendo un almuerzo delicioso por nuestra invitada.- dijo

Y de un segundo a otro estábamos en el auto yendo como si la vida dependiera de eso, creo que me estrelle con los lados del auto hasta que llegamos a la casa, primero fuimos a dejar a Magdalena que la vino a buscar un hombre que parecía un actor de cine creo que casi se me cae la baba.

Después de que cosa me gustaban fue interrumpida por Sasha.

-Muy bien Ayu-chan ¿Cuáles son tus hobby preferidos?

-Pues eso son-

-Ser una vaga, ver hentai todo el día sin descansar repitiendo una y otra vez una misma escena y…- le di un golpe callando lo de un combo en el estómago.

-Mis hobby son leer historia de fantasía, cocinar cosas dulce y comida aprendo muy rápido la cocina, no soy buena cosiendo me pincho mucho, soy muy miedosa no me gusta ver películas de terror, si suelo dormir los fin de semana- dije ruborizada y todo de una.

-Shi-chan es malo interrumpir a Ayu-chan- regaño a Sasha

Llegamos a la casa donde en la entrada de la residencia había un hombre con una mujer, la mujer tenía el cabello rojo un corto y con un cinta amarrada en una medial cola , ojos de color morados, usaba una polera blanca con un escote provocativo, una falda larga de color café claro, con un delantal color rosa, al lado de ella estaba un hombre de cabellos blancos , ojos verde como los de Sasha, su cabello era un poco larga como una melena, usaba un chaqueta negra con unos pantalones color negro y una blusa blanca que dejaba la vista un poco de piel.

_Esos deben ser los padres de Sasha._

El muchacho salió del auto y camino para abrazar a su madre, yo salí del auto y ellos me miraron, saque la maleta de la cajuela fue cuando al momento de subir las escalera para llegar a donde estaban ellos el hombre había desaparecido y sin poder controlar mi cuerpo mi mano se movió por instinto y agarrando con firmeza la mano del hombre al frente de mi pecho.

-¡Querido!- grito la mujer.

- Buenos reflejos – dijo volviendo a intentar agarrar uno de mis pechos, mis piernas se movieron de forma rápida y volvi a esquivarlo.

- ¡No sé qué hace pero lo que si es que no permitiré que nadie me toque mi cuerpo a menos que sea el chico que yo ame!- le grite deteniendo las manos , no entendia el hecho pero mis manos se movían de forma rápida pero el sujeto me agarro el tobillo y alzando me, quedando boca abajo.

-¡Bájeme!- le dije

- Detuviste mis movimientos con tus manos pero agarre tu tobillo y no pudiste hacer nada – dijo – Nombre-

-¿Eeeh?-

- Nombre..-

-Oikawa Ayumu-

- Edad-

- catorce años-

- tipo de sangre-

- No tengo ni idea-

- Peso-

- 54 kilos-

- Altura-

- 1,64-

-Medidas-

-¿Medidas? – dije roja de la vergüenza – Eso jamás bájeme.

- ¡Querido!- grito la mujer dando con una espada de madera en toda la cara haciendo que me soltara y yo dando me el golpe en toda mi espalda. – ¡No trates mal a nuestra invitada!

_¡A donde mierda me vine a meter acá! _

Mientras en un tren en los asientos vip estaba un niño de 8 años cabellos de color rubio anaranjados, con unos ojos de color celeste como el cielo, usaba un esmoquin de color negro que era más como una chaleco sin mangas, una blusa blanca con un estilo de vuelos, unos pantaloncillo que le llegan a la rodillas y con unas botas de color café.

Sosteniendo con una mano una copa de vidrio que en su contenido era blanco – Ah que aburrido oba-chan todavía no la puedo encontrar- dijo moviendo la copa- Las mujeres son muy fáciles – dijo en un murmullo alzando la copa el reflejo ilumino a un montón de chicas semidesnudas y en el suelo.

- Es bueno volver al hogar.

Por fin pude terminar el capitulo dos..

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga aome020296 que me ha ayudado mucho con el capitulo sin ella no podría haberlo sacado.

Pershefonne: Espero que te guste este capitulo , si Sasha es igual a su padre muy tsundere xD

Proximo capitulo: El príncipe de cobre :3

Narrado por nuestro personaje nuevo que viene xDDD


End file.
